New
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: Rouge's tired of being a liability, so she takes her life into her own hands and turns it around. But nobody said it would be easy. Takes place after Dark Horizons Part 2. An eventual Scogue.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolutions. I only own the plot of this fic and any new characters. I will not try to make money off of this and all that good stuff.  
  
A/N: The first chapter is in song fic form, but the whole story wont be. It is to the song Innocent by Fuel. The lyrics of the song will look like ~~This.~~  
  
"" = Spoken '' = Thought ** = Mind Speech 


	2. Innocent

~~Satan, you know where I lie.~~  
  
Rogue sat staring blankly at the moon. It was midnight and she had crept out of her room. It had been one week since Apocalypse's rebirth.  
  
One week  
  
~~Gently I go into that good night.~~  
  
She felt so violated.  
  
So used.  
  
So weak.  
  
Helpless.  
  
~~All out lives get complicated.~~  
  
~~Search for pleasures overrated.~~  
  
She wasn't supposed to be out. She still needed to heal. She was still sick.  
  
Rogue didn't care.  
  
Deep in her heart she knew that she would never fully recover. Two complete mental psycho breakdowns in less than a month.  
  
It was nice for the Professor to act like everything was going to be fine.  
  
~~Never armed our souls.~~  
  
~~For what the future would hold.~  
  
She was wearing loose gray pajama pants and a black tee. No gloves. She hated them so much.  
  
She let out a wandering sigh as she fell back on the grass, looking up at the stars.  
  
She hadn't felt this free in a long time.  
  
~~When we were innocent.~~  
  
Feeling the stiff, itchy grass scratch at her skin gave her an odd sense of comfort.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and tried to forget.  
  
Everything.  
  
~~Angels lend me your might.~~  
  
Why her?  
  
Of all people, why her?  
  
Why did it have to be so hard?  
  
~~Forfeit all my lives to get just one right.~~  
  
She remembered when she was little, before all this. Everything seemed so simple.  
  
~~All those colors long since faded.~~  
  
~~All our smiles all confiscated.~~  
  
Rouge frowned.  
  
She'd been used then too.  
  
~~Never were we told.~~  
  
~~That we'd be bought and sold.~~  
  
Mystique.  
  
Damn her!  
  
Rogue's whole life had been one big, elaborate lie. Even when she was a baby.  
  
~~When we were innocent.~~  
  
She stood, outraged. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled back to the Mansion.  
  
~~This prayer is for me tonight.~~  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Her helplessness ended here. Her life began now.  
  
Her new life.  
  
Her own life.  
  
~~This far down the line and still ain't got it right.~~  
  
The old Rogue was dead. Not to big of a loss as far as she was concerned. Look where she'd ended up.  
  
~~And while confessions not yet stated.~~  
  
~~Our next sin in contemplated.~~  
  
Rouge stepped into her room.  
  
This was the first thing that had to change. She ripped posters off her walls, tossed over half of her makeup in the trash bin, and threw all of the clothes from her closet, under her bed. She took her suitcase out of her closet and unzipped it. She carefully unfolded her old clothes. They still smelled like Irene's house.  
  
She decided that these would have to do until could get other clothes and who knew when that'd be?  
  
It was almost until she was finally satisfied with the night's work. She climbed into bed suddenly aware of how tired she was. As blackness consumed her, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
When Rouge would wake up, everything would be different.  
  
Better.  
  
She was finally taking control of her life.  
  
It felt wonderful.  
  
~~Never did we know.~~  
  
~~What the future would hold.~~  
  
~~Or that we'd be bought and sold.~~  
  
~~When we were innocent.~~  
  
A/N: Again, not all chapters will be in song fic form. Just this first one. This is my first X-Men Evolutions fic, but it is my second fic where I start out in song fic form using a Fuel song. I love the band Fuel and I thought that this song fit well.  
  
Oh well, r/r! 


	3. Confessions

Kurt Wagner slowly stumbled into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas and he was pissed. Two minutes ago Scott Summers had roughly woken him up saying that they needed and extra team training session today. To put it mildly, Kurt was not a morning person.  
  
"Oops! Sorry. I vasn't vatching vere I was goink."  
  
Making for the refrigerator, Kurt had bumped into someone.  
  
"It's ok. Mah fault. Ah wasn't watching were ah was goin'."  
  
Kurt rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing.  
  
The person he had bumped into was Rogue and she wasn't wearing her makeup. She only had a little black round her eyes, but it looked completely natural. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tale, with her white bangs clipped to the side of her head with bobbypins. She had on a pair of blue jeans on that had fold marks in them. Her shirt was a long sleeved, green shirt with yellow sleeves. The clothes were obviously a little small for her, but they showed off her figure. The only thing that wasn't different about her, were her wrist high black gloves.  
  
"Is somthin' wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kurt didn't know he'd been staring at her with his jaw dropped. Before Kurt could answer, Scott walked in.  
  
"Ok, I've notified everyone except Rogue." Scott stated, already in his X- Men suit.  
  
"Notify about what?" Rogue asked as she pushed past the stupefied Kurt and up to her team leader.  
  
Scott just stood there and stared at the girl with Kurt's same bewildered look.  
  
"Notify about what?" Rogue repeated with a little edge. Couldn't people in this place keep their eyes in their sockets?  
  
"About a emergency training session." Scott managed to mumble out.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, now."  
  
"Ah'll see you two in the danger room then."  
  
Rogue left the kitchen with the two boys utterly confused.  
  
"Wow." Was all Scott could manage to say.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Rogue!" Scott yelled trying to warn his teammate.  
  
With a quick movement with his right hand, he emitted an energy blast that exploded the spinning blade that was headed at Rogue's head. The worst injury it would have given her was a nasty bump on her head, but Scott wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Scott, Ah could've gotten it!" Rogue yelled angrily. Why was everyone treating her as if the slighted tap could break her?  
  
The training ended with Rogue in a terrible mood. She roughly knocked her shoulder into Scott as she walked past him.  
  
"Hey!" Scott protested as he spun around watching Rogue walk away.  
  
"What was that about?" Jean asked as she walked up to her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
  
He put his red, button up, long sleeved shirt on over his white undershirt and headed out to find Rogue. The first place he checked was her room and, sure enough, she was there.  
  
"Hey! Don't you people knock first?" She asked irritably.  
  
"What was that back there?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Why did you knock out all of my disks?"  
  
"I didn't knock out all of them!"  
  
"Seven out of ten, Scott. I could've handled it. Ah'm not weak!"  
  
"I know! It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
She stood there awhile, waiting for his reply, but it never came. Instead he just looked into her eyes, into her soul, and she was startled to find that she could look into his too, even through his glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
Rogue believed him. She was the first to break eye contact. Blushing as she turned away.  
  
"I can't help myself from wanting to protect you, to still think of you as weak. It's just that you nearly died."  
  
Rogue spun around.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You almost died, Rogue, and it really freaked us out."  
  
She just looked at him in horror.  
  
"You didn't know, did you?"  
  
She just shook her head, "Nobody told meh that."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"Nobody does. Ah only remember bits and pieces and even those don't make any sense. Ah only remember getting ready for bed and then there was big blur of faces. Then I found mahself surrounded in darkness, then pain. So much pain. Ah woke up here and that's it. That is all Ah remember. Ah've just had to put together the little things Ah've overheard in conversations. Ah feel so awful, so unclean. I hurt so many innocent people."  
  
"Rogue, it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled."  
  
"That's what makes it worse! You'd think you'd have more control of your own body!"  
  
She hated that her eyes were tearing up. She couldn't cry now, not in front of him.  
  
Scott walked up to her and hugged her before she had a chance to step away.  
  
"If you want me to, I'll tell you everything." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered back, "Thank you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
For the rest of the day nobody knew where Scott and Rogue were, well, except for the Professor, but he knew that they needed to be alone.  
  
When they both arrived at dinner together, both smiling at each other and more comfortable in each other's presence, nobody knew what to think of it. Nobody still knew what to think of the new Rogue. Only Scott knew the reasons behind her change. Scott knew a lot of things about Rogue that she hadn't told anybody and she knew a lot of things about Scott that even Jean didn't know about. The two had bonded over the day and now shared a deep friendship. They had spent the whole day on the roof just talking about life. For the first time in her life, Rogue felt like she knew where she belonged. She finally felt like she was apart of something.  
  
She smiled for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: Uh oh. I've gone all cutesy/fluffy on you guys. That style of storytelling is a little sketchy for me to right, but hopefully I pulled it off. If any of you know what happened in the two episodes after Dark Horizons 2, could you please put down the plotlines of the episodes and anything major that happened to anybody (mostly Rogue). Also, if there was any Romyness (like her kissing him in DH1) or any flirting going on, please tell me. I am a huge Romy shipper (as well as a Scogue one). Could you please put any info of that nature in a review box so I can catch up on what has been happening. I was gone for that past two weekends doing boring family bonding and such. Thanks a bundle!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The MisMission

Rogue wandered around the abandoned warehouse. The whole prospect of this mission seemed very strange and she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The whole team was spread out on this old army base, but leave it to perfect Jeanie to send her to the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Why do Ah always get stuck doin' this crap?" She asked aloud to herself.  
  
"So dat Remy can have dis fine chance t' see you, chere."  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes as she turned and looked at the all too familiar Cajun.  
  
"What are you doin' here Swamp Rat?" she asked not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.  
  
"Can't a man just drop in t' say bonsoir?"  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled at her and stepped forward, noticing with increasing pleasure that she didn't step away.  
  
"Aw, come now, fille. Warm up t' Gambit."  
  
"You don't strike meh as someone who enjoys chess."  
  
"I 'd like t' think dat I know a few tricks when it comes t' logic."  
  
He reached out and touched her shoulder and it took all of Rogue's energy not to rip off his head then and there. To him this was a game and she wanted to play a too.  
  
"So what? That makes meh a pawn."  
  
"No, chere. You be de queen."  
  
"And you?" She asked leaning in closer so that their faces where only inches apart.  
  
"The king."  
  
"Check." She cooed.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
It was then that Rogue kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Glad you agree. Consider yourself defeated, Gambit. What ever you and your big, bad boss are trying to pull by doing this, Ah'm not buyin' it. Ah'm on to you Swamp Rat and if you ever try to kiss me again, Ah'll make you wish that you never left the bayou."  
  
She walked outside smiling to herself. She met back at the rendezvous point to find that everyone was back, all empty handed.  
  
"We found nothing. What about you, Rogue?" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothin' of importance."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue hated flying. Piloting was ok, but being a passenger sucked. For as fancy as the x-jet was, it smelled like feet. A smell Rogue didn't particularly like. Nobody seemed to be aware of it though. She didn't know what bothered her more, the actual smell or the lack of action against it. I mean was good hygiene so much to ask from people?  
  
Scott caught up to her after they both had changed out of their uniforms. Rogue had on black sweat pants and a thin, gray long sleeved shirt with the usual black gloves. Scott was in khakis and a red sweatshirt.  
  
"Did this mission seem, well, suspicious to you?" Rogue asked they headed to her room  
  
"Yeah, I just don't see Magneto's point of that mission. What did he want? Why have us fly all the way out to Minnesota for a dud mission?"  
  
Their question was soon answered as soon as they saw the state of Rogue's room.  
  
Curtains were torn, her bed was ripped, books were everywhere, and clothes were shredded. Her desk drawers had bee ripped out of place and emptied all over the room.  
  
"Oh my god." Scott breathed.  
  
Rogue slowly walked further into her room. Trashing her room? Something definitely wasn't right about this. It was right about then that she threw caution to the wind as she suddenly realized that anything and everything she owned was ruined. Gone.  
  
She was in such a state of shock that she didn't notice the needle sized holes in her walls and ceiling or that there were small disks strategically placed around her room. The mess was just a diversion.  
  
Her room was bugged and she had no idea that Magneto could see and hear her at that very moment.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I just plopped in front of the computer and wrote this not knowing that it was going to end. I myself am surprised by this, but hey, it works. (For me anyway.) The whole Gambit thing.......if you get it, good for you. If you don't and want me to explain it, tell me. Just decided to give Scott a little competition.  
  
Tell me if you like. 


End file.
